Missed Opportunity
by Yanan
Summary: Ivan always knew and never thought that he would miss his chance to get the one thing he ever really wanted.


A/N: It's been quite some time since I last wrote anything and when I compared this to the half finished stories and works I have on my old account I was rather ashamed of the quality this piece is very obviously lacking. One would think that two or three years of writing only technical pieces for classes would improve ones writing skills, not tarnish and diminish them. That is unfortunately not the case.

This started as something that was meant to the pron-y. It took on a mind of it's own and decided that it didn't want to go that far. Please forgive me.

Disclaimer: I do not own Tiger & Bunny. This is just the product of a bored mind at work. 

* * *

><p>Missed Opportunity <p>

* * *

><p>"What an idiot!"<p>

Karina kicked the portable stereo hard enough that part of it crumpled beneath her foot. Normally, he would have paid more attention to her if only to plan an escape route if things got out of hand, but an angry Blue Rose was the least of his worries as he watched the former King of Heroes who appeared more or less lost in his own seemingly self-deprecating thoughts.

Pao-Lin watched the older girl. "It must be rough working so early in the morning."

Ivan watched as Keith sighed, looking defeated as he slumped towards his bag, distracted. This was his chance! All he had to do was just go over, ask what was wrong, say something encouraging and-

"Now, now, don't get depressed." Nathan chirped, placing a comforting hand on the shorter Hero's shoulder. "You can still make a comeback as number one!"

And miss his opportunity by over thinking things. Again. Stupid Ivan. Stupid self-conscious hesitation. Stupid Nathan for being closer and speaking up sooner.

"Comeback?" Keith blinked. "I was actually thinking about love issues."

Ivan felt like he'd been hit full force by one of Sky High's blasts as silence overtook the training center, glad he had already put the weights he was working with down. With how fast his stomach lurched and plummeted he would have dropped them.

"What!"

The part of the radio that had bucked came off with a click.

He couldn't breathe. Keith was- Sky High was- He couldn't be-

"Sky High is in love!"

Nathan, Pao-Lin and Karina swarmed.

"Oh dear. Everyone's falling in love," Nathan smirked, looking straight at Karina.

"Is that why you've been depressed lately?" Katrina demanded.

"How could you not tell us? Who is she?" Nathan asked, his voice dropping significantly.

"Well, um-"

"When did you meet her?"

Keith leaned back, trembling slightly, hands raised in front of him. "About three days ago."

He'd missed out entirely. Even if he'd taken the opportunity a minute earlier, he wouldn't have gotten anywhere. Three days. If he had any chance, he had missed it three days ago. He'd hesitated too long, just like always did when he was out of his Hero suit.

Not that it mattered anyway. Keith was straight. Of course he was straight. That shouldn't have been a surprise. He should have known. It was very painfully obvious now. It wasn't like Keith had ever shown any sort of interest in anyone before so he'd though that maybe... Maybe he stood a chance. Why couldn't things ever work out like they did in anime or dating sims?

"Did you already say you like her?"

With each question, Keith arched further away from the three.

"Of course not!"

"Jeez, you're so shy!"

He was too late.

Ivan's eyes burned and he breath caught in his throat as Keith continued to lean back as the 'girls' bombarded him with questions, throwing out advice right and left, more excited about this potential romance than the fact that the other Hero was almost bent in half backwards, too polite to stop them from invading his personal space. He really was every bit the boy scout Kotetsu accused him of being.

"All right, then! We'll give you some advice on love!"

With the help of Nathan, Karina and Pao-Lin there was no way whoever it was wouldn't fall for Keith. He was charming, handsome, honest to a fault, and one of the kindest, purest individuals a person could even meet. Even without their help, she'd probably go head over heels for him. Ivan already was.

"Yeah!"

"Please go easy on me."

Unable to watch anymore, Ivan ran out of the gym's back entrance, glad for once that he was more or less invisible as the thump of Keith finally losing his balance echoed through the room.

* * *

><p>AN: Thanks for reading! Feedback is appreciated!


End file.
